Clients
by PeppermintLights
Summary: In which Magnus has no clients one Sunday morning and decides to spend his time with a certain Lightwood


**So! Another one-shot! After so long! I can't believe I even remembered the password, that's something to be proud of, right? I hope you guys enjoy this one, please share any thoughts about it in the reviews, I LOOOVE reading them c: Constructive criticism is awesome too, this one took me like two full months because I've been so unmotivated. Let me know if I should continue doing one-shots or try something else, and for now all I've posted is Malec but that can change if you want it ;) But enough talk! Avoy!**

**Characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare, not me :c**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have any clients today?"

"Positive," I mumbled against Alec, listening to the slow, steady sound of his heartbeat through his shirt. His hands were in my hair, which was still slightly damp from this morning's shower, idly pulling and twisting softly at various locks. Our legs were thrown lazily over each other's, hanging off the couch in some places.

"Good," I hear Alec say, a mischievous note to his usual sweet voice. I smile and nuzzle closer to him, pressing a kiss to his chest. He pulls a section of hair close to the nape of my neck and I have to bite my lip to keep from groaning in pleasure. I start to play with the hem of his black t-shirt to distract me, which works for about a second until he pulls another strand lightly.

"Magnus," Alec murmurs, still pushing his fingers through my hair, "What are you thinking about?" I close my eyes and exhale slowly into the fabric of his shirt.

"You," I reply simply, imagining the blush that's surely coloring his cheeks by now. He tugs another lock of hair, and this time I wasn't ready for it. A noise somewhere between a hum and a groan pushes it's way past my lips, pleasant tingles chasing their way up my spine.

"Sorry" Alec winces.

"More than okay," I mumble against him. He shifts slightly and untangles his hand from my hair, causing me to groan again, but this time not from pleasure.

"Magnus I-"

"Alec, it's fine" I say, sitting up slightly and placing a finger over his lips gently to stop the apology. He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

"I didn't me-"

"Shhh," I said, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his softly. "You have no idea the effect you have on me," I mumbled against his lips, feeling him finally break the pout (not that it wasn't adorable) and smile before biting my bottom lip playfully. I lean into the kiss, brushing my hand across his jawbone and pulling him closer, sliding my tongue along his. He pulled away so he could catch his breath and I moved to his earlobe, biting down softly. I couldn't help snickering at the small gasping sound Alec made and he tilted his head back subconsciously. I took it as an invitation, placing small wet kisses trailing down his neck and stopping to suck gently at the pale skin. He was murmuring something to himself and it took me minute to realize it was my name he was saying, almost cooing it. _Fuck_. I slid my tongue down to a place that could be concealed if he wanted it to be and paused, pondering the reaction it would get me-

"Magnus!" Alec yelped, pulling away and pushing the collar of his shirt up. "You bit me!" He said in disbelief, a smile slowly turning up a corner of his mouth.

I hummed pleasantly in acknowledgment, pressing my lips to his. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I felt Alec hesitate, stuck between giving in and pulling away.

He kissed me back after a moment, biting my lip harder this time and brushing his fingertips against my hip bone. "Okay," He murmured a little breathlessly, almost a quiet growl. I smiled instinctively, pulling the collar of his shirt back again and placing my lips along the light bite mark visible, sucking softly at first but with increasing pressure. Alec whined and buried his face against me, pushing my shirt up insistently. I pulled away and dropped the fabric to the ground, starting to take off the thin silver chains that hung low around my neck when Alexander stopped me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, and he smiled sinfully before simply stating "I like them."

I let myself be pulled closer by the demanding hands on my hip bones and forced Alec's shirt up over his head, casting it to the other side of the room. I felt him pushing on my chest, gentle but firm, and leaned back so that he could take the upper hand. For a second Alexander just looked down at me, his hair a mess and eyes alight, all pale skin and pink blush, then bit his lip in the cutest way possible (I swear, this boy will be the death of me) and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled as he gave my hair a yank after I bit a corner of his mouth, about to do it again when he sat up abruptly. A small sound of protest flew through my lips but Alec just silenced it by placing a finger on my mouth, which I instinctively kissed. A smile presented itself on his face but he stayed staring at the door, and a moment later the buzzer sounded. We both groaned and he spun to look at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you said no clients today," He hissed, leaning down and biting my bottom lip before reaching his hand over to grab a shirt that landed on the coffee table.

"I did," I complained, sitting up and pulling him into another kiss. Maybe the person had the wrong apartment. Alec begun to pull the shirt down over his chest, but I pushed back up and kissed a pale rune scar that swirled across the center of his torso. "Ignore." It came out as a question.

"Magnus," Alec said in protest, but I could hear a hint of a smile in his voice. I noticed his hands stopped tugging his shirt down and were instead twined with mine.

"Alexander?" I murmured, trailing kisses lower down his chest.

"What if it's important?" He asked, putting a finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him. His breathing was still rough but he looked slightly worried, his eyebrows drawn up and making small lines appear on his forehead. I groaned and slumped off the couch, moping my way over to the door when the buzzer rang again. I glanced down as the small fluff ball of a kitten brushed against my leg and noticed I was still shirtless. Whoops.

"Who _dares_ disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn!" I thundered through the intercom, smiling at the laugh that sounded from the other room. They better have a damn good reason.

* * *

**So! What'd you think? I wanna know! Leave a review, beasties, I love receiving them. Until next** **time,** -Kai**  
**


End file.
